Pretty Light Yellow Dress
by secrets101
Summary: It's Rin and Len's 17th birthday. See what happens when love and desire come together. RinxLen. Twincest. I do not own Vocaloid or anything that you could sue me for.


I put on the pretty light yellow dress. It was resplendent. It better be. It took me four months of

babysitting to buy it.

I look at myself in the mirror. Such a nice dress! The soft fabric delicately graced the curves of

my thin body, and the V-neckline showed just enough of my skin to make it look sexy but not

revealing. The dress was short, which make my legs look long and thin.

I admired the gorgeous girl staring back at me in mirror.

"If you don't notice me now then you never will, Lenny." I say aloud but mostly to myself.

I was alone in the house. He was supposed to come home two hours ago, but he was probably

too busy having fun with Miku. Or Neru. Or Haku. Or Teto, or... I stop myself. I don't want to

think about it.

I hear the door open. I stay still.

He laughs and says goodbye. So he was with someone.

I sigh, take a deep breath, and go downstairs. I see him looking around. He's probably surprised I

wasn't in front of the door waiting for him.

He hears me come in and turn around. He smiles and starts, "Hap-" He stops and takes a good

look at me. "Whoa, you look… good." He says that - not seductively like he would tell any other

girl - but surprised.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you later." I start walking towards the door.

"Wait." he calls. "Where are you going?" He asks.

I knew that would get you, Lenny. "Uh, why should I tell you? You never tell me where you go." I

say innocently.

He blushes, "Yeah but…"

Whoa, he blushed?

"U-uh, well, it's my seventeenth birthday so I want to do something fun with my friends." I said

softly. Even though what I say sounds like I'm giving him an attitude, because I always talk soft

and sweet with him, I just can't help it.

"But it's my birthday too." He walked towards me. "And you look so cute in that dress." Len

whined, slipping his arm around my waist and leaning his lips close to my ear.

"I think we should do something fun, together." He kissed my ear and laughed softly.

"Something like what?" I ask carefully as I turned around and pushed him away.

He blushes again and stares at my dress, my body, my hair, my eyes and finally me.

For the first time he actually saw me.

I'm not just there, but I'm someone.

I'm not just "Oh yeah, the girl that lives at my house that happens to be my twin sister."

I'm Rin Kagamine, beautiful twin sister of Len Kagamine.

He made a fist with his hand and closed his eyes. He looked in pain, like he was trying to hold

something back.

"GAH!" He snapped and caused me to jump. "I can't do this anymore." He grabbed my hand.

"No matter how many girls I kiss, or how many girls I go out with," He paused. "I'm never

satisfied."

"Huh?" I ask.

He pushes me softly but quickly against the nearest wall "I. Want. You." He spoke each

word slowly while staring into my eyes. "You are the only girl I want." He paused. "You don't

understand… all the other girls make me sick! I can't stand them."

"Then why?" I whisper.

He gets closer to my face. "I need to be able to control myself… around you." He slipped his

arms around my waist and hugged me, bringing me so close to him our bodies were touching.

I extend my neck so that it's right next to his ear. "You don't have to." I whispered so low I

couldn't even hear myself say it.

He let go of my waist and pushed me closer to the wall, slightly squeezing me. His hands locking

mine above me as he leaned in. His hot breath breathed against my neck as he kissed it twice

and then up to my mouth as he got closer and closer to my lips.

His lips finally reached mine. His lips brushed against mine slowly as I softly returned it. I licked

his lips and took it into mine again.

I've been waiting for this for so long.

The moment felt like a wonderful dream, soon to be over. But I didn't want to be over. I just

kissed him more. He lets go of my hands and placed them behind my back, feeling my body

close to his. I place my hands on the back of his head, taking his hair into my hand and moving

his lips even closer to mine.

Gasping for air, but not wanting to stop, we pause for a second and breathe.

He laughs. "Happy birthday, oujo-sama."

"Happy birthday, meshitsukai."


End file.
